Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Combustors typically include combustion liners that are adapted to withstand high temperatures produced when fuel is burned in a corresponding combustor. Some combustion liners are made up of multiple tiles arranged circumferentially and axially adjacent one another to define liner walls. The joints between the multiple tiles can provide leak paths for air to pass into the combustor. This leaked in air can reduce efficiency of combustion taking place in the combustor and can be problematic for supplying effective cooling to the combustor.